Raf/Quotes
Here are the quotes which Raf, the main protagonist says (with her thoughts on her secret diary) in the episodes of the animated series, Angel's Friends and from the film, Between Dream and Reality. Season 1 ''Flying with Her Own Wings * I never wanted to see this day, but it looks like it came anyway. Real Beauty * Did you ever look at yourself in the mirror and think that the face staring back at you was kind of, alien that it doesn't seem to belong to you at all? Well, just now, it happens to everyone. Maybe that's a reason why we spend so much time measuring ourselves. A baller, a height, a thermometer for temperature and the scale for your weight. * We constantly need numbers, ciphers, objective data telling us how we really are and when numbers aren't enough, then we let others measure us. The Rules of the Game * Free time, two magic words that we squeezed in between all of life's other engagements. A hobby, a pastime, something that helps us to relax and amuse ourselves or maybe a game at the spur of the moment. Left to our own devices, we all enjoy ourselves exactly as we like. And if we can't do that, we do the best we can. But every once in a while, when someone is having fun, someone else is not having any at all. Not happy with their lot, they feel like shaking everything around them up and throwing the world into confusion. * Just when you least expect it, the game becomes dangerous. Just when you think you're in control, you find too late you're in a trap. Protection * Everything needs protection. Babies that have just been born and those that they're still waiting to come into the world. Things that are worth a fortune and those that are free, everything needs to be taken care of. Everything worth while needs to be protected from danger and no one knows that better than those in charge at the task. And that is why we're here to learn to defend the Earthly Ones from our enemies. Who Sows Wind, Reaps a Storm * Fear and courage. Courage and fear, two sides at the same coin. The fear of the dark, and the courage to challenge the night. The fear of repeating the mistakes of the past, and the courage to start the game again. The fear of uncovering terrible secrets and the courage to keep looking for the truth no matter how difficult the answer is. * Then, there's some fear it had nothing to do with courage. They're born from regrets when actions from our past returned to haunt us like the fear of shadows. Life on Earth * Experience. Sometimes, the only way to learn is to experience something for yourself. A Secret Meeting * The moon is high in the sky and the lights are out in every house. The night comes to everyone. Some spend the night in the gilded world of dreams. Others battling darkness of nightmares while others never enter the Dreamland at all. They lie awake, gazing at the stars overcome by worries about of the day. Prisoners of the Heart * I don't know what you think, but in my opinion, friendship is the strongest of bonds. A friend can tell you have a problem before you even say anything. A friend worries about you and is ready to do anything it takes to help you. Angel or Devil? * Yes, I've convinced. Friendship is the bond that can destroy barriers. It can overcome obstacles and even defeat deceptions. The Deadly Labyrinth * We each have a destiny that belongs only to us but, can we recognize it when it's upon us? Destiny can even hide behind a half-opened door or a look that makes your heart beat strong. * Destiny can reveal itself in the simplest things or can remain an inexplicable mystery, but we're always moving towards it. It is the mountaintop, the end of the path, the final destination of the race who's length no one knows. All we know is that know that we run to need it. Destiny reveals herself when we least expected. In ways we cannot ignore that the fact is, it is destiny who was chasing us. Face to Face * All of us would do anything to avoid facing the things that frighten us. The things that terrify us. The first reaction, the natural one is to turn your back and put as much distance between you and your fears as you can. When possible, you take time to understand the challenges in front of you, so you can find a clear path far from all dangers and fears. * But we don't have the luxury of planning and forethought. Sometimes there are no sure easy ways to be found and all you can do is face the bull that frightens you the most. Reina's Deception * When the moment comes that everything seems lost, is at that moment that everything becomes the most clear and intense. What was once just a shaft of light explodes into a full-fledged sun. Your close your eyes and it overwhelms you. The darkness. Like the moment you turn off the lights before you go to sleep, where you feel that everything is lost, you want only to surrender to your dreams. To leave and forget everything and everyone, but really, you want to forget what's waiting for you outside the dream. Playing with Fire * There are many ways to convince the Earthly Ones to take a trip, most of the time, just show them a beautiful picture and your work is done. The Caves of Obscurity * Leaving school. Even if it's only for a trip can sometimes feel like living home for a second time. It brings at the same unsettling feeling. * The same anxieties leaving behind the known, the safe and heading into the mysterious and uncertain unknown. * The same excitement to see your friends and the usual rivals. * Just like before, I have a knot in my stomach and a ball of confusion in my head. When I left home, I wondered if I would ever earn that Radiant Halo and become a guardian angel. But these days, all I wonder is can I possibly hide my true feelings? Threats on the Horizon * When your days is filled with appointments, you don't even have time to acknowledge what's going on outside your own window. They are Professor Arkhan's lessons to pay attention to, a friend to visit in hopes you'll feel better and the Earthly Ones to keep your eyes on. To guard them and to protect them, which is a recipe for a very busy day and then, there are always the Devils to challenge you. The evening can sneak on you before you even realize it. But, even if you're exhausted, you can still think of more things to fill your day. And there's always time to dream of the things you desire and can never have. Yes, sometimes a day chock-full of appointments is really the only medicine for an aching heart. 24 Hours * Waiting. Life is filled with it. How many times in a day do we have to wait for someone or something? The bus at the bus stop. * A package that someone has sent us from who knows where or the return of someone we love. Someone who's been away for far too long. * Now that I think of it. Answers are the things you wait for the most. Even if it's only for a few minutes. Waiting can transform your day into something long and nerve-wracking. Revenge of the Angels * They say once you hit the bottom, there's nowhere to go but... the important thing is that no matter how weak it seems. You never give up fighting. Two Couples, a Destiny * What is love? What is a kiss? These are simple questions and yet we have been trying for eternity to answer them. The mystics have written of it. For time without end, love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. The poets have tried as well. A kiss when all it's said. What is it? A rosy dot placed on the eye in loving. All the great writers, they do not love, they do not show their love. The course of true love never, never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil, there's is no evil angel, but love. Don't ask me if these answers are correct or not, or an answer even exists. What I know is only when I feel, not the romantic words of a poet, or a singer or a bard or for that matter, a writer. But, there is one quotation that stays in my mind now. Reason and love are sworn enemies. Sacrilege * A kiss is a fragile thing, a promise, two hearts in love and love itself are fragile. The Angels, the V.E.T.O., and the rules, all of them fragile. The devils, temptation, the stakes, a kiss is a fragile thing. Fragile is the border between reality and the abyss. Fragile is the destiny, the future, all that ever exists. A kiss is a fragile thing as fragile as the spell being broken. Disciplinary Procedures * If it were possible to go back in time, there are still many horrible things that could be avoided. So many troubles stopped before they started. Distant unknown enemies that can be avoided or mistakes easily prevented. Before the mistake is even made, it's a shame but the truth is, the only way to return to the past is to remember it. Goodbye to the Golden School * How can we ever say goodbye to the things we love? When you lose something, leaving it is like losing a piece of yourself. * And how do you say goodbye to the people you love? When you love a person, they become a part of you. Saying goodbye to them is like saying goodbye to a piece of yourself. The Last Chance *A beautiful spring day. The wind blowing through your hair. Sometimes, one day is enough to make you forget all your troubles and you almost believe that there's no way anything can ever go wrong again. But then, when you're least expected, the first cloud darkens the sky. Followed by the second cloud and the third. And in an instant, the sun disappears and you're left with a brewing storm. Everlasting Detective * People say that you only know your true friends when you really need them. Is that true? Is that the only way to define friendship? To what point are we prepared to risk for the good of another person? How can we ever be prepared to lose everything in the name of friendship? What friend understands the weight of our problems? We can never be sure of that, but the answers to those questions would change our destiny forever. Innocent * When your dreams turn into nightmares, everything seems dark and dangerous. Those night terrors are full of horrible monsters who threaten your friends. You'll imagine inescapable traps. A nightmare locks you in your bed and somehow, you can't believe there's nothing to be afraid of. Nevertheless, sometimes, a nightmare seems better than what's actually happening. The Legend of Reina * Fairy tales always seem to have happy endings. The heroes are cleared of all suspicion and blame. And everything they've lost is returned to them. Then finally, they can celebrate their fortune with their loved ones. Dangerous Shortcuts * Punctuation and capitalization are part of grammatical rules, but they are also a away of keeping order. But when one phase of your life ends, sometimes it can feel like you're trying to divide from zero. * We all know that leaving is never easy, but we all need trust, integrity and the support of others around us. And sometimes, it's good to have a steady hand, a close friend. * The times when you put an end to a bad situation can be a relief. But when you start on the road again, you seen to start going uphill. That's when you might want to take a dangerous shortcut. Blow Under the Belt * Expectations. They grow small, we always have them. A future basketball champion, a great math genius, and at the end of the day, some of these expectations are bound to be satisfied. * While other expectations are not, expectations, everyone has them. Sometimes, they're not really very thick. Other times, they're large and can cause great pain. Everyone, Earthly Ones, Devils and Angels have expectations on themselves and their loved ones and sometimes your expectations leave you feeling left down. To Regain "Terrestrial" * Prices and punishments. We normally desire the first to those and we run away from the second one. But sometimes, the prices do not bring us the long-awaited joy we've expected. * And sometimes, the punishments we feared don't provoke the expected sense of sorrow. But, one thing those who have been punished or rewarded should never forget. The next challenge is just around the corner waiting for them. Mystery Party * At school, even we Angels like to have our own style. Our personal style helps us distinguish us from others. Some special makeup or a particular hairdo, a new pair of sneakers or the latest fashion in sunglasses. These small things help us express our individuality. Sometimes, our clothes can transform how other people see us. My angel friends and I can put on costumes to become different things. We dress as police officers or firefighters or even dog-sitters. These transformations are part of our training and like anything else, they're not always easy and you have to admit that sometimes the way people dress can be very, very amusing. Little Sweet... or Little Joke? * A party is an opportunity to experience pure joy. The rhythm of the music makes you relax. For a moment, you put aside your problems. You also just let your inhibitions go, but the right outfit cannot only make us appear unique, but act as a defense against our fears. Yes, a party is an opportunity for joy, but it can also be an opportunity to put someone back in our lives we thought might be gone forever. Together Forever * Anger and frustration. Sooner or later, everyone is forced to deal with these negative emotions. The best way to deal with them is to let them out. Maybe by venting with a friend, but some people can express themselves with words and that can lead to trouble. * Anger and frustration. Everyone sooner or later get caught up in these feelings but if you're not prepared, you could make things worse. Face to Face with Reina * "If only they were right in front of me." How many times do we think our enemies? * We want payback for the evil that they have inflicted upon us, but some enemies know us better than we know ourselves and some enemies when you look closer, don't even see like enemies. The Test * Dear Diary. Today is one of those days when everything seems strange. My room, my bed, even you, Dear Diary. Today, everything seems different. As if it belonged to somebody else, I go about my same routine. Listen to the same words, see the same faces, Uri, Sweet, Miki, my friends. But today, they see different. Unknown, but perhaps, come to think of it, it's not the things around me that are different today. Perhaps, Dear Diary, what's different today is me. Today, I am the strange one. Today, I don't know who I am and there's only one person who can answer my questions. Someone to Trust * Have you ever not be able to believe your eyes? What happens when you see something that is so incredible, it seems like a hallucination. Sometimes you want to close your eyes and forget you see. * Yes, you may not be able to believe your eyes, but ignoring it doesn't make it go away. Because sooner or later, the truth always rises to the surface. Duel and Temptation * Each of us has one history. A past made up of places in time. A city, a house containing rooms we all share, a past that also is made up of people, a family, some friends, and adversaries. The past also defines who and what we are. Capable of Everything * To what links would you go out to discover the truth about yourself? The Room of Portraits * The night, the darkness is everywhere. All but hiding the roads at the city, shrouding the Golden School. Its' classrooms. Its' library. The darkness rules the corridors that connect each of the rooms. A darkness through which it is easy to pass unnoticed and keep going until you arrive where the daylight cannot penetrate. Ultimatum to the Earth * Do you know what loneliness feels like? That feeling you get when you take in the wrong road and you're lost in a place where nobody knows you. What kind of loneliness feels like the weight of the world is on your shoulders? At that moment, you can only count on your own strength, because there's nobody there to give you a hand. In the Wolf's Den * Love. So many different types of love exist. The love for the people that are in our lives. The love for the place that we call home and the love. Well, you can't exactly explain, but it's there. Final Clash'' * Your life is in your hands. When they tell you that, you don't always believe it. Then it comes that day or night when you realize. Yes, your life is in your hands and sometimes, that's not all you realize. Season 2 More of Raf's quotes are coming soon for this season. Category:Quotes Category:Angel's Friends quotes